Titanium
|artist = ft. |year = 2011 |dg = |mode = Solo |dlc = Classic April 28, 2017 (ZH3) August 24, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |pc = to to |gc = |pictos= 151 |lc = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sériné Alternate Pranalini (Unknown Surname) (P2) |nogm = 3 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: }}"Titanium" by ft. is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a futuristic girl with short baby blue hair. She is first seen wearing a bright pink and white patent suit and wedges. The patent parts are visible on her arms, pelvis, rear, and legs. When the chorus starts, the girl's suit turns light and dark blue, and soon dons metal armor. Shortly afterwards, she dons a shiny metal helmet, a pink shoulder plate on her right shoulder, and pink plates on the ankles of her shoes. Background The background starts as a simple white background, eventually evolving to show blue circuitry and pink lines connected to the coach. During the chorus, the background becomes a complex and dynamic futuristic landscape populated by flashing circuitry and rays of light. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: With your right and left hands up and out, respectively, move both of your hands forwards and backwards quickly. 0000013e.png|All Gold Moves TitaniumIG.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Titanium ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest maps: * New Heroines Trivia *''Titanium'' is the second collaboration between David Guetta and Sia in the series after She Wolf (Falling To Pieces). **It is also the third song by both David Guetta and Sia in the series **However, this is the fifth song by David Guetta in the franchise, after Everything Wonderful, and Nothing Really Matters ( ). *''Titanium'' was confirmed by Ubisoft during E3, but information about it was removed later. ** It was also later mentioned on the cover of the game which was shown in a number of videos, and its lyrics were mentioned in the ESRB rating for . * The dancer borrows the flame effect from Cool For The Summer, but it is milder. *''Titanium'' s lyrics "Machine gun firing at the ones who run" are listed as "Mild Lyrics" of the game. http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=34597&Title=Just+Dance+2017 *The game uses the radio edit of the song, which is 35 seconds shorter than the original. *Originally, Titanium was meant to have an alternate trio routine, but it was removed for unknown reasons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSmDURhLKP8 ** A bunch of placeholder pictograms, which are early screenshots of the routine with arrows drawn on the coaches, can be found in the servers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tegY_eKwpGw ** The routine holds a striking resemblance to the On-Stage Mode from Just Dance 2014. Gallery Game Files Titaniumsqu.png|''Titanium'' 0000013c.png| album coach Titanium banner bkg.jpg| menu banner (8th-gen) TITaniumsquarebkg.png| menu banner (7th-Gen) Titanium cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover TitaniumAva.png|Avatar 200528.png|Golden avatar 300528.png|Diamond avatar Titanium_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Titanium menu 2017.jpg|''Titanium'' on the menu Titanium coachmenu 2017.jpg|Classic's Just Dance 2017 coach selection screen Titanium coachmenu 2018.png|''Just Dance 2018'' coach selection screen Behind the Scenes titaniumbts1.png|Behind the scenes 1 TitaniumBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes 2 Titaniumaltpic.jpg|Behind the scenes (Beta/Alt) Promotional Images jd2017 left 7.png|The coach appearing on the 7 days left banner by Just Dance Denmark on Instagram Beta Elements titanium alt beta.png|Beta Alternate screenshot Others Titanium_Original_E3_Proof.png|Original E3 leak JD2017preorderPS4Avatar.jpeg b7ec9d44800455.581ee2bad2686.jpg|Beta Alternate costume design 1 fb49ec44800455.581ee2bad2d32.jpg|Beta Alternate costume design 2 60bf3c44800455.581ee2bad3381.jpg|Beta Alternate costume design 3 fb5cca44800455.581fffd4e1aac.jpg|Beta Alternate costume design 4 Just_Dance_2017_ESRB_Wii.jpg|ESRB proof Videos Official Music Video David Guetta - Titanium ft. Sia (Official Video) Teasers Titanium - Gameplay Teaser (US) Titanium - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Titanium - Just Dance 2016 Titanium - Just Dance 2017 Titanium - Just Dance 2018 'Beta Alternate' Just Dance Vitality School - Titanium - ALTERNATE (HUD Only) Extractions Just Dance Now - Titanium Just Dance 2017 - Titanium - Alternative Prewiew References Site Navigation es:Titanium Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by David Guetta Category:Songs by Sia Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Leaked Songs Category:Shortened Songs